Love Is A Beautiful Thing
by Jameson Rook
Summary: "So, let the angels gather,  Let the music play.  Let the preacher get to preaching on the 'do you take's.  Love is a beautiful thing."


_**Disclaimer: Castle and its characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, and ABC. "Love Is A Beautiful Thing" belongs to Phil Vassar.**_

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

_For the extraordinary NJ. Don't let them get you down, and remember that I'll be here if you need me. Always. xo_

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

_** Looks like everybody's here,**_

_** Had to put some chairs in the vestibule,**_

_** Yeah, it's getting full.**_

_** Even old Aunt Ruby came,**_

_** Her first time on an airplane, it's her sisters girl.**_

_** Said she wouldn't miss it for the world.**_

_** And all them kids jumping in the pews,**_

_** Mr. Charlie in his lime green suit is a handsome man,**_

_** Remarks Widow Callahan.**_

_** Uncle Joe and Uncle Jake,**_

_** Haven't spoken since '98,**_

_** Just said 'hello'.**_

_** It's a good day to let it go.**_

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

__The smell of orchids and roses wafted through the window and invaded Kate's nose. She sighed contentedly, lightly dusting blush over her cheeks. She couldn't believe that it was her wedding day. A flutter tickled her stomach at the thought of being Katherine Castle in less than an hour.

As a little girl she had always imagined meeting her 'one and done' having some fairytale romance and living happily ever after. Never in a million years would she have imagined that the man who had pulled her out of the rabbit-hole that was her mother's murder without even knowing it would be the saving grace that kept her alive. She needed him more than she needed air to breathe. Kate Beckett had never needed anyone until he crashed into her life.

Every year that they worked together they'd gotten closer. From unwilling muse and her overlyeager shadow to partners. From partners to friends. Friends to family. Family to _alway_. And from always, they had finally make it here. They'd overcome every adversity that life had thrown at them, from deep-fried Twinkies, to 'Doctor Motorcycle Boy's. They'd always been them.

The night that they'd finally come to their senses would be etched into her mind until the day that she died.

_The case had been a trying one for all of them, leaving Kate falling through the door to her apartment and barely getting her shoes off and snagging a beer before collapsing on the couch. _

_ Kate hummed contentedly at the feeling of the soft cushions enveloping her body. The aluminum bottle hissed when she twisted off the top and took a long drink of the black liquid. She let a smile cross her features, the beer spreading through her system comfortably. _

_ A soft knock on the door drew an agitated groan from her as she set her beer on the coffee table. She opened the door and was startled to find Castle's enticing blue eyes and nervous smile staring back at her._

_ "Castle." She squeaked, at a loss for a better greeting. "What...what are you doing here?"_

_ "Thought you might be hungry. You haven't eaten anything all day." He held up a bag in each of his hands. "I brought Italian and Chinese." Kate couldn't help the thankful grin that spread across her face._

_ "Come on in, Castle." She side-stepped and gestured for him to enter. He grinned and stepped past her, their chests brushing lightly. Rick walked into the kitchen to set the food on the counter, and grabbed two plates. _

_ "What would you like?" He quirked an eyebrow to accompany his question. Kate tugged her lower lip between her teeth and thought for a moment._

_ "Tell me that you've got sweet and sour pork in there." She pointed to the bag of Chinese food. He smirked._

_ "Of course I do. Your lack of confidence wounds me." He chuckled and dished out the pork._

_ "I'm sure that you'll get over it, Rick." She laughed, sitting on the couch again, and tucking her feet underneath her as she began eating. Castle was frozen in place, his jaw slightly agape. Kate froze as well when she noticed him. "What?" _

_ "Uh...nothing."_

_ "Castle, that face wasn't 'nothing'. What's up?" She set the piece of pork that had been teetering on her fork back on the plate and set the plate onto the coffee table beside her beer to give him her full attention._

_ "It's just..." He scuffed his foot nervously. "You called me Rick."_

_ "Isn't that your name?" She teased, smirking at him._

_ "You never call me Rick unless you're teasing me, or we're dying...oh, God. You're not dying are you?" He was on the couch next to her in an instant. _

_ "Rick, I'm not dying. It's...I've been thinking a lot since the funeral." He winced at the mention of Montgomery's funeral. "Josh and I broke up while I was in the hospital." His eyes shot open ever further, then were flecked with hurt._

_ "Why didn't you tell me?" _

_ "I wasn't ready."_

_ "For what? To be honest with your partner?" Bitterness seeped into his voice. _

_ "No. To dive into this." She gestured to the space between them and his eyes sparked to life again._

_ "You mean that?"_

_ "As long as you're ready?"_

_ "Oh, Kate," He gathered her in his arms and nuzzled her nose with his. "You had me at 'I need to ask you some questions down at the station'." Kate laughed and pressed her lips against his, sparks flying between them, and pressed him down until he was laying on his back, the food long forgotten._

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

_** So, let the angels gather,**_

_** Let the music play.**_

_** Let the preacher get to preaching on the 'do you take's.**_

_** Love is a beautiful thing.**_

_** Throw the rice in the air, let the church bell sring,**_

_** Tie the cans to the back of that limosine, **_

_** Love is a beautiful thing.**_

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

__There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." She said softly, turning to face the door. Her dad's face, as well as Martha's and Alexis' poked around the door frame. Alexis was the first to advance on her, a gasp escaping the girl's throat as she hugged Kate tightly.

"Mom, you look beautiful." She whispered. Kate smiled at her. Alexis had stopped calling her 'Kate' on the day that she graduated high school. The girl, now 29 years old and a marine biologist, had become like her own daughter.

"Thanks, Sweetie. So do you." She pulled back to look at her green bridesmaid dress. Alexis gave her one last hug before running to prepare to march to the alter. Martha crossed to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You do look beautiful, dear." She smiled. "I have this for you." She motioned for Kate to turn around and pinned a pair of butterfly hair clips with sapphire bodies in her hair.

"Oh, Martha, they're beautiful." She gasped and Martha hugged her lovingly.

"Now you have something old, borrowed, and blue." She smiled and left the room. Jim stepped closer to her.

"Only thing missing is something new." He extended a velvet box to her and Kate eyed him cautiously. Opening the box she felt tears pour down her face and thanked God for waterproof mascara. She lifted the locket containing a photo of her and Johanna at her high school graduation gingerly, and gestured for him to put it on her. He stood back to look at her, a tear beading down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly. "It's warm in here."

"Come on, Dad, can't fool me. Detective, remember?" Jim laughed at his daughter.

"I wish she could see you today, Katie. She'd be so proud. How'd you grow up so fast?" Kate laughed and straightened out his tie.

"That's generally what happens, Dad." She grinned. "You ready to do this?" Jim extended his arm and Kate looped hers through it. With one last deep breath, Jim Beckett walked his "little girl" out one last time.

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

_** Daddy's waiting with the bride, **_

_** As she helps him with his tie she sees a tear,**_

_** He says 'man it's hot in here'.**_

_** He hugs his little girl and asks,**_

_** 'How did you grow up so fast? God, I wish**_

_** Your mama could be here for this.' **_

_** Everybody stands and smiles,**_

_** As she comes down the aisle in her momma's gown,**_

_** And daddy breaks on down.**_

_** Gran and Gramps in the second row,**_

_** Stood right there fifty years ago, and said their vows,**_

_** I guess it's working out.**_

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

__Rick messed with his tuxedo jacket anxiously, his nerves getting the better of him. He decided to calm himself down and began watching the rest of their guests.

In the pew closest to him he saw Simon Esposito pulling Kaylee Ryan's braid. His granddaughter squeaked loudly and punched Simon in the arm. The two scowled at one another and Rick couldn't help but smile. Neither one of them knew that twenty years later they'd be in his and Kate's shoes.

In the pew next to them, Rick watched his mother lean over and give Pearlmutter a compliment on the hideous lime green suit he was wearing. The two of them had gotten closer since the shooting.

He glanced at Jordan Shaw, sitting near the back of the church and wearing an 'I told you so' smile. He caught a wave from Montgomery's wife and daughters.

Paula and Gina were positioned at the back doors, snarling and scaring away any press members that tried to sneak into the wedding. They'd agreed to keep it quiet as per Kate and Rick's requests. He sighed happily and made a mental note to hug both of them later. The organ player began playing a soft melody and he turned his attention to the door.

Lanie was the first to enter, her arm wrapped around Esposito's. He gently ran his hand over her bulging stomach, caressing their second child. They'd been married shortly after the funeral. Esposito had said that the funeral had shown him that life was too short to spend it waiting around.

When they reached where he was standing, Esposito kissed Lanie's cheek and 'fed the birds' with Castle, then stood next to him.

Alexis was the next to enter the congregation. Her arm was tangled in her husband's and Rick felt his throat tighten. She looked radiant.

He thought back to Alexis' wedding and had to keep the tears at bay. When she had told him that she'd been seeing Ryan he'd been outraged. But, after her got over the initial shock and anger, he realized that they were both very much in love. Though, it _had_ been awkward for the first couple months with Ryan as his son in law.

They repeated the same ritual that Lanie and Esposito had before taking their places. Rick took a shaky breath and wiped his sweaty palms on his tux pants. He knew what came next.

Kate enterede last, her arm through her fahter's. Her dress was long and flowing, the elegantly beaded pattern on her torso catching the lights and shimmering. She had chosen to wear her mother's wedding dress so that at least some part of her got to attend her only daughter's wedding. Rick lost all coherent thought when she smiled at him.

"She looks beautiful, bro." Esposito whispered, and Ryan clapped him on the back. Rick just smiled as the congregation stood to admire her. When they finally reached the alter. Jim kissed her cheek and shook Rick's hand.

"Take care of her, Rick." He smiled. Rick nodded, then laced his fingers with hers and turned to face her.

"You ready to dive into this, Kate?" He whispered, smirking at her.

"Always, Mister Castle."

"Good, future Misses Castle. Come on, let's make that title official." She smiled and they turned to face the preacher for the service that would change their lives forever.

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

_** A table full of gifts,**_

_** Catering is coverdish, and the wedding band,**_

_** Well it's on her hand.**_

_** Tommy's teasing Lorali,**_

_** Pushed her down and made her cry,**_

_** And neither one knows a day will come,**_

_** When the angels gather, and the music plays,**_

_** The preacher gets to preachin' on the 'do you take's.**_

_** Love is a beautiful thing, **_

_** Throw the rice in the air, let the church bells ring,**_

_** Tie the cans to the back of that limosine...**_

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

__That night at the reception, after more glasses of champagne than anyone cared to admit, Rick twirled his wife around the dance floor. Her left hand caught the soft lighting and sparkled in his eyes.

"You're beautiful, Katherine Castle." He smiled, his hand drawing absent circles on her lower back.

"You're not so bad yourself, Rick." Kate chuckled, toying with the small curls at the back of his neck. "This night was perfect, Rick. Thank you, so much." Rick reached up to her neck and brought the locket to his lips, placing a small kiss on it.

"I'd do anything to put the smile that's on your face tonight there everyday, Kate. I love you, Misses Castle." He swayed slowly, the music leading their movements more than any concious thought.

"I love you too, Mister Castle." Rick grinned broadly.

"I will never get tired of hearing that, you know." He whispered in her arm, kissing the soft skin of her neck gently. She moaned in his ear.

"Come on now, don't start anything that you don't plan to finish." She growled.

"Who said I don't intend to finish it?" He replied, pulling back and tugging her towards the exit.

Across the room, two tiny pairs of eyes watched them.

"Where do you think that they're goin'?" Simon asked Kaylee, popping a piece of the wedding cake into his tiny mouth.

"Mommy said that they're going on a vacation together to celebrate their love." Kaylee mused, making mooneyes after the couple and clasping her hands together excitedly.

"That's not fair, I want to go on vacation." Simon huffed. Kaylee laughed at him and stood, holding out her hand.

"You want to dance, Simon?" She asked. He looked at her a moment before shrugging and taking her into his tiny arms. The two of them swayed together uncoordinatedly to the music.

Their parents watched them from a booth nearby. Esposito and Ryan were nursing beers, their ties discarded hours before, and they had their arms slung around their wives.

"We did good, bro. The family is happy. Mom and dad are, finally, married. The kids look like they've got the makings to make us family legally." Ryan chuckled gesturing to where their children were still dancing, all of the adults laughing at Simon's scowl when Kaylee pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah, man. All's right in the world." Esposito stretched, groaning as his back cracked.

"Not everything, baby. I believe the two of you owe me some money." Lanie smirked, holding out her hand to the boys and nodding approvingly as the two of them rolled their eyes and placed a few bills in her hands. Alexis quirked an eye brow and smirked around her margarita rim.

"What's the money for, Lane?"

"The bet." Ryan said, dropping a kiss on her upturned lips and smiling against them. "I love you." He murmured, Alexis chuckled and slapped his chest playfully.

"Oh, no you don't Mister Ryan. Explain the bet." She replied.

"We made bets on when Rick and Kate would finally get together and since Lanie's date was the last one, techincally she was closest, even though I still think that it breaks some sort of rule that it was twelve years ago." Ryan scowled.

"A bet is a bet, Kevin." Lanie scolded. The men both laughed and Esposito kissed her forehead.

"So _now_ everything is right in the world. For tonight at least anyway." He added on a sigh. Lanie smiled before replying.

"And to all a good night.

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

_** Love,**_

_** Two people in love,**_

_** Is a beautiful thing.**_


End file.
